


72 - No Foreplay

by Bittodeath



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for the prompt 72, No Foreplay, of the 100 Kinks Challenge
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915300
Kudos: 6





	72 - No Foreplay

Aomine shoved Kagami into the locker room, hopefully empty – they slammed against the lockers and indeed, it was empty. They were all over each other, still sweaty and gross from their match, and yet kissing as if their lives depended on it. Aomine tended to bite a lot, while Kagami was more on the “tongue all over you” type – and so Kagami was always covered in hickeys, while Aomine’s skin was unmarred.

They parted a second and Aomine reached into one of the top lockers, grabbing the lube he had stashed there. They both knew how riled up they were when they played against each other – how quick Kagami was in pulling down Aomine’s shorts and underwear, and how rabid Aomine was, almost tearing Kagami’s down.

They resumed their kissing, and Kagami was already drooling when Aomine pressed two fingers in him, his jaw going slack as he panted heavily, rutting against his blue-haired boyfriend. There were no words exchanged between them during those moments, they were too busy catching their breath to think about speaking – and when their voices rose, it was usually in muffled screams of pleasure and loud moans echoing in the empty room.

Aomine didn’t lose time in stretching him more than necessary, even more as he knew how much Kagami liked a bit of pain – and he couldn’t help but think of it as a dare, to make him forget the pain by giving him pleasure, too much pleasure, endless pleasure. Quickly, he slicked up his cock as Kagami turned around – he was already too tired to try an acrobatic position – and leaned against the lockers, ass pointing out, cock dripping already and staining his clothes.

He gasped loudly when Aomine grabbed his hair and pulled his head back with one hand, the other guiding himself inside his hole and immediately burying himself to the hilt. His hand trailed down from Kagami’s hair to his mouth, sliding two fingers inside and rubbing them against his tongue, hot and slimy as Kagami sucked eagerly on them, pushing back into his harsh thrusts.

They both knew this kind of sex never lasted long, and this time was no different. Aomine threw his head back with a loud, hoarse groan, his hips snapping rabidly against Kagami’s as he released, and the red-head had managed to slip a hand between his legs to rub his cock to completion, his lewd moans muffled on Aomine’s fingers. The ace gave a throaty sound as his lover squeezed him tightly inside of himself, almost painful as they fucked each other through their orgasms.

Kagami leaned against the locker with a rattle, panting heavily as Aomine pulled away and pulled his clothes up, tucking himself back into his already ruined underwear.

“I can’t believe you stashed lube here, Ahomine”, Kagami said once he regained his breath, reaching down to his clothes to take them off completely as he went to the showers.  
“Well weren’t you happy about it, Bakagami?” Aomine retorted.  
“Shut up”, Seirin’s ace replied with a smile, pulling him in for a kiss.  
“Make me”, Aomine mumbled against his lips.


End file.
